staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Klan - odc. 2765; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 2. Ocean Południowy (Oceans. Southern Ocean. (2/8)) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Penny Allen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 9/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 9 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Siła wyższa - odc. 10/13 - Coup de grace - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Polędwiczki w kurkach i boczek rolowany; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 3. Morze Czerwone (Oceans. Red Sea. (3/8)) - txt. str. 777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Milla Harrison-Hansley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezwykłe dania z ryb - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 90 (seria II, odc. 42) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 90); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 91 (seria II, odc. 43) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 91); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Strażacy - odc. 5/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Orędzie Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Andrzeja Dudy; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 1) - Wybuch - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Glina - odc. 7/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Uwolnić motyla - txt. str. 777 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Frydrych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 174; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Głową w mur - odc. 13 (Against the Wall, ep. 13 We Protect Our Own); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Notacje - Andrzej Zydorowicz. Komentator sportowy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zaginiona - odc. 5/7 - Areszt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 169 (191) Moralny niepokój; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 170 (188) Strach ma wielkie oczy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 876; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1301 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 601 - Lęki, lęki... - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 49 "Dzidziuś" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - (9) Piotr Gruszka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Zoria Ługańsk - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Zoria Ługańsk - Legia Warszawa ( 1 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Zoria Ługańsk - Legia Warszawa ( 2 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Lech Poznań - Videoton Szekesfehervar ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Lech Poznań - Videoton Szekesfehervar ( 1 polowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Lech Poznań - Videoton Szekesfehervar ( 2 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Kocham kino - Radio na fali (Pirate Radio (a.k.a. Boat That Rocked, The)) - txt. str. 777 129'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2009); reż.:Richard Curtis; wyk.:Philip Seymour Hoffman, Bill Nighy, Rhys Ifans, Nick Frost, Kenneth Branagh, Tom Sturridge, Chris O'Dowd, Ralph Brown, Jack Davenport, January Jones; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy (Death Becomes Her) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Robert Zemeckis; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn, Bruce Willis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aida - odc. 9/13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Art Noc: ROOTZ UNDERGROUND; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 20.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 36 Sztuczna inteligencja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Panorama Dnia 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 20.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.09 - PRZYZWOITOŚĆ (pakiet 35); STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Plebania - odc. 239; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Głos widza - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 20.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 174; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.6; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Łódź kreatywna - Katarzyna Łuć; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 44 Gulasz z szynki cielęcej, owoce w czekoladzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Drzewa podkarpackich lasów 27'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.09 - PRZYZWOITOŚĆ (pakiet 35); STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 241; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Bobrze czy na Wigrach jest dobrze 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima - cud w Europie: historia (Fatima a Miracle in Europe, the History) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Las dla nas; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Wolność ma swoją przestrzeń; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Miasto z widokiem na morze; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Reportaż TVP Gdańsk - Andrzej Januszajtis - Honorowy Obywatel Miasta Gdańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 TELEZAKUPY 20:30 Nigdzie tak pięknie nie pachnie zboże; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Legendarne miejsca Sopotu cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 20.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 20.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:26 Pogoda 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima - cud w Europie: historia (Fatima a Miracle in Europe, the History) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Legendy regionalne - Zbój z Wołczyna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 284; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 240; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 20.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 20.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.6; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Drzewa podkarpackich lasów 27'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Recepta na długie życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Bobrze czy na Wigrach jest dobrze 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 6 - Radio w łazience; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 36 Sztuczna inteligencja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Podwodna Polska - Tajemnica jeziora Miedwie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (293) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (569) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (570) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (95) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (338) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (81) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (294) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (484) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (485) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (96) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja (2950) 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (581) 17:40 Trudne sprawy (445) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (372) 20:00 Step Up - taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA, 2006 22:15 Dziewięć miesięcy - komedia, USA, 1995 00:30 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 01:00 Zakończenie programu - przerwa techniczna TVN 05:55 Uwaga! (4320) 06:15 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Detektywi (750) 08:35 Ugotowani 4 (7/12) 09:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 10 (5/13) 10:35 Szkoła (76) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (325) 12:35 Szpital (221) 13:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (830) 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (831) 15:00 Szkoła (77) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2325) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (326) 18:00 Szpital (222) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4321) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2123) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 11 (1/13) 21:50 Norbit - komedia, USA, 2007 23:55 Wykidajło - film sensacyjny, USA, 1989 02:20 Uwaga! (4321) 02:45 Sekrety Magii 04:05 Rozmowy w toku (2325) TV Polonia 06:05 Sabat Czarownic - 6 Kielce 2015 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Cafe Historia - Święta narodowe; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 11/14 - Najkrótszy dzień (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Warto kochać - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (804) Tadżykistan - Martyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 16/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Podróż życia - /7/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Notacje - Roma Ligocka. Zatoczyło się koło; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Misja natura - Miechowszczyzna 9/12 - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (804) Tadżykistan - Martyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (24); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 KucinAlina - (30) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 16/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 15 Konserwacja; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 4/20 - Turbina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Orędzie Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Andrzeja Dudy 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Tulipan - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Pitbull - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Polonia w Komie - (805) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 11/14 - Najkrótszy dzień (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 4/20 - Turbina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Orędzie Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Andrzeja Dudy 02:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Tulipan - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 16/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Moja wielka rodzina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia